Depressing Endings
by Jicklet
Summary: Worst-case scenarios for Galuit from #18, the woman freed in MM1, Alloran, and Tom. Ch. 3 is horrible (I think it should be NC-17, but no one else thinks so); Ch. 4 has major spoilers up to #51, and a medium one for #53; and Ch. 5 isn't mine, I've no idea
1. Galuit

No, my brave Prince Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth, this is not a nightmare.  
  
No. But how could this have happened? He would have killed himself with his  
own blade before...  
  
How could this not have happened? If there was one, there was bound to be  
another. Everyone knew this, especially Alloran. And now you know that there  
are going to be more.  
  
His brother, his two sisters. All the Enilons had large families, especially  
by Andalite standards. So many nephews and nieces...  
  
Yes, I'll visit them all. And they won't be as lucky as your children and  
wife have been.  
  



	2. The Ex-Controller

I used to live in the woods with my husband. That's where we used to live.  
And then we saw the Hork-Bajir patrolling. And then they captured us. My  
husband and me. And then they put Yeerks in our heads. That's what they did,  
I know.  
  
And then we were there, down there beside the Yeerk pool, for so much time.  
And the Yeerk went out every three days. But not at the same time. For my  
husband and me, not at the same time. How could I talk to him? I couldn't  
talk to him, not any way.  
  
And then, it was when my Yeerk was out of my head. Then, the animals came.  
A tiger and all. An elephant, too. And a gorilla and all. A bird.  
  
And a horse came to me, and then she said, that I should go and climb up on  
her back. And a little boy was there, too, with me. But then he slipped off.  
That was when she was running up on the stairs, the horse was. And then we  
were up, and then the horse changed into a little girl.  
  
Well. And I went off. Went home. To the woods. I'd open a shoes shop. I'd  
have to support myself, right? Because I was a widow now. Or something.  
  
And so I always went into the town and got the shoes. And then I always went  
home, because there in the woods, nobody asked questions. In the town, they  
sometimes asked questions. Who I was, and if I had somewhere to live, and  
what was such a crazy old woman doing out here, and so on. But at home,  
there they left me alone.  
  
The people did. Leave me alone, I mean. But the Yeerks. They came, and they  
had found out where I was, and so one of them came. A little girl, just a  
poor little girl. Poor little girl, because she's all burned up now. But I  
had to do it, I had to kill the Yeerk in her head, I know I had to. Now it  
won't come after me ever again.  



	3. Alloran

What around Niar where you thinking?! Visser Three demanded   
privately. And if he would truly have done what you asked?!  
  
Woulda been good, too. His body was still weak from the snake's  
venom. No, not his body. Visser Three's. He had to be taught that. Yeah. It   
woulda ended. At least.   
  
You know you can't do this sort of thing. You know. By now, you should  
truly know.  
  
Was de firs' time. I jus'...it jus' came ova' me.  
  
But later, too! There you were, and all you could think of was your  
family! And if you would have fainted earlier, without time to...?!  
  
Dat was what. Made it credible. These sentences were so long.  
  
Is that truly why you sent word to the girls and Jahar? Really and  
truly? Did you have no other reason than to win that little aristh's  
trust?  
  
There was no use lying. Just no use. Another thing he should have  
learned. Had to be taught. No. Yes. You know. I wanted him to  
tell. Dat's why I asked him. So he'd tell. So dey'd know.  
  
Well, then. And you do realize this shouldn't have been your top  
priority, don't you?  
  
Like I said. I'm sorry. I'll do betta' nex' time. I hope so. If dere's  
a nex' time.  
  
I'll really have to think about that yet. Maybe in a few years. When  
you've seen the alternatives a few more thousand times. The alternatives  
were mostly an old Andalite man, later a woman. Andalites were an  
advanced species, they could cure cancer. Usually. In younger, stronger  
people.   
  
At least it had been so twenty years ago. Maybe today it would have been  
different. But it had happened more than twenty years ago. Even if Esplin  
could make it feel like the present to him. Again and again. He knew one  
could only lose his parents once. But still, those feelings.   
  
Please, no. Jus' came ova' me. So long, since. Please. It hurts  
so. Each time ova'. Again. You know dat. Know what it's like fo' me.  
  
Uh-huh, that's why I keep doing it.  
  
But please. I did do betta'. In de end. I did do it.  
  
Yeah, you did do that right, Visser Three said, and everything was all  
right already. You made him totally believe we were attacking your  
world. Now all the bandits will rush home and leave us alone here on  
Earth.  
  
Yeah. Like I promised. You promised, too. Promised somet'in'.  
  
Oh, all right. (Maybe it wasn't the traditional approach, Visser Three  
admitted, but you couldn't get a voluntary Andalite host through torture  
alone. Though that, too, was most certainly necessary.) All right.  
  
And then it was so good. Back home. Only a memory, he knew, but so real,  
much more real than he could ever have remembered by himself. It was Esplin  
who had the power to bring everything back. The worst pain and grief. But  
other things, too. It only depended on how well he pleased him. He'd figured  
this out twenty years ago, and it had made things so much easier.  
  
Now, for example, he was back once again. With his daughters and Jahar,  
and Mother and Father, back when they had still been alive, and Arbat,  
and their sister Krasnaya, when she was still hoping for kids...   
  
Before the Yeerks. Before the war.   
  
Before Akdor's betrayal. Before his own betrayal.  
  
  
  
A/N: Now, if you're depressed and in need of an antidote, go read "The  
Dream" by Daughter of Demetri, or "Golden Screams" by Jekkal. And here are  
some fics I haven't read "from cover to cover", but that have some parts  
about Alloran that could serve as antidotes for this fic: "The  
Victory" by Animorphgirl; "OOC Story! Uhh..." by You'dNevaGuess aka  
Aniphangorl; Jekkal's "Morphers" series (she's only posted the tip of the  
iceberg here, there's a lot more on her homepage); Spiletta42's "The  
Order" (spoilers for #s45-46; Alloran's freed in Part III) and "The  
Voyage"; and of course "Daughter" by Arwen (if you don't want to search  
long, read the epilogue first).   



	4. Tom

This is for Emily/Anifan1. A great thanks for asking me to continue --   
but next time, be more careful what you wish for! ;;-)  
  
  
  
My name is Tom Berenson.  
  
My parents are helpless slaves like me. My little brother Jake is living in  
constant danger of his life. I hate it, but what can I do about it?  
  
My cousin Rachel is fighting alongside Jake. Her mother and sisters have  
disappeared. If they're alive, they must be living in hiding, under miserable  
conditions. I hate it, but what can I do about it?  
  
Visser One (formerly Three), who is responsible for all of this, is getting   
stronger every day. Now many of his loyal Yeerks, including the one in my   
head, even have morph-capable bodies. I hate it, but what can I do about   
it?  
  
I think Visser One will surely win very soon. Then he'll kill or infest  
everyone. I think the ones he kills will be the lucky ones. I hate it, but  
what can I do about it?  
  
I do know that all of us -- hosts, free people and aliens, and Yeerks   
-- should have a better life. But let's face it, it's not Tom Berenson   
who can accomplish that. Not one particle of it.  
  
What's strange is that I used to try anyway. I used to fight the   
power of the likes of Visser One. Yeah, believe it or not. I used to fight   
Temrash, and later Talmas. Honestly. I tried to take control of my body   
and all that. It seems real weird, looking back, but it's true.  
  
Of course I don't do it anymore. What's the use, I mean? It would be no help  
for anyone, only a symbolic gesture. Some people believe in symbolic  
gestures, but I don't. Maybe if a gesture is seen by someone else, and it can  
give him strength...but in my case, it would only be seen by Talmas 568. Who  
would then punish me, and perhaps even my parents.   
  
So no matter how hard I tried, I'd have no way to help anyone against the  
Yeerks. I hate it, but what can I do about it?  
  
A good thing that at least I'm clear about this. I realized it not long  
after the experiments with Formula 71. See, the Yeerk scientists -- with a  
little help from my sister-in-law -- had found out that it's impossible to  
eliminate free will completely. So they decided to take back from their goal  
a bit. The result was Formula 72, a successful drug.   
  
At first they only gave it to a few of the most rebellious hosts, the   
hosts like I used to be. But now it's becoming more widely used. They   
predict that about ten years from now, it will be the common cure for host   
rebellion.  
  
And yeah, I hate that, too. But what on Earth can I do about it?  



	5. Default Chapter

He tells you he's sorry  
but you don't think so   
you go home crying  
and call your friend too  
she says she's sorry   
and says   
He told me he broke up with you 


End file.
